


Detroit: Become Brave

by 50s_housewife_with_a_dark_secret



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Food Trucks, Gen, Loss of Trust, Men Crying, Press and Tabloids, Slave Trade, Talking, Treachery, Trope Subversion, Tropes, Trucks, Trust, Trust Issues, Truth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 07:42:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17679251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/50s_housewife_with_a_dark_secret/pseuds/50s_housewife_with_a_dark_secret
Summary: Some things go differently: Chloe disarms Connor. Alice makes protecting her much more difficult for Kara.





	Detroit: Become Brave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma talks to Daniel.

"That's not true, Daniel. I did. I did." Emma sobbed. Daniel didn't take his eyes off of Connor but he shoved the gun harder against Emma's head. 

"Shut up."

"I did-didn't know. I...I wouldn't."

"You're lying." 

"No."

"Why the fuck should you tell the truth?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't know." 

Connor moved closer. 

"Then why would they-"

"I don't know. Please Daniel. Please. I'm sorry. Don't hurt me."

"I don't want to." He said. 

"Let me go."

"It's my turn to decide." 

 

Emma was shoved forward onto the balcony and Daniel launched himself backwards. 

Connor stared at the space where Daniel had been. 

Mission Successful. 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
